lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bardock.
Hi there! Welcome to this Wikia, and thank you for your contributions! ' is free and takes only a minute ''and it gives you greater '''anonymity if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the associated with each article. Please your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. 16:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks! Bardock. 16:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) wiki Hey man i had made this wikia so do u wanna help? 16:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) sig Do you want me to make you a custom sig? 17:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I was asking if you want me to make you a sig. 17:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to protect you user page? 17:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I have protected your user page from unregister and new users,but everyone else can edit your user page, i can protect your page so it would only edited by admins thow wich i'm prety sure you don't want to. 17:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I have made your sig, but to use it you need to go to your prerefrenses and type were it say's signature. 17:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Go were your avatar is and a text which say's change will appear press this and you'll go to your prerefrenses. 17:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) 17:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) 17:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Bardock i was wrong you can use your sig, i just wrote your name wrong. 17:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Try your sig again 17:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) sure: 17:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Did you do that check were it says? 18:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) i forgot that! 18:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) If you didn't you need to do it in order for your sig to work. 18:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you like your sig? 18:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Awsome Sig! 18:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank's u see ssj4 Gogeta on my sig? i drew those. 18:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) dragon ball wiki are you blocked over there? 18:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) not anymore ; ) it was just a misunderstanding from both of us Bardock. 08:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) hey wats up 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 22:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) pretty good trying to become an admin oh and how do you like the wiki 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 16:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) i hope i can i am at the 300 count but i want to get to 500 at least 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 18:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hey Bardock. I'm sorry that Raging Gohan gave you Rollback privlages, You have just got here and frankly have done nothing to actually deserve them, so I have to take them away and we will give them back when we see fit. I'm Sorry for the inconvienence and thank you for your cooporation.' '[[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']] ' 17:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC)] :I'm good how about yourself?' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 17:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Lol believe me i kno wat u mean about the skool thing uugh wat grade are u in?' '[[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']] ' 17:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wow your in second grade?! I'm in 11th!' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 17:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Lol maybe im in eleventh and im 16''' [[User:VEGETATheLegendarySuperSayian|''VEGETA'TheLegendarySuperSayian'']]' ' 22:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) wats up wats up dude i became an admin yeasterday! 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 20:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) dude i hate this wiki look i might leve if it doesnt go away never mind i fixed it its back to normal 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 19:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) i said never mind it was the new look that they had but i fixed it so i am not going to leave any more 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 19:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) okay dude ttyl 40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottomSupremegogeta40px|bottom40px|bottom40px|bottom . 19:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Administrator updates Don't put comments on this page,is only for admins,your comments in this page were deleted. 17:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The future of our wiki An important The future of our wiki would greatly benefit from your input! 14:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hi Could you come back to this wiki? 15:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Page blog Please read this blog and post your thoughts:http://ike.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raging_Gohan/We_need_more_pages! -- Raginggohan 21:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC)